Merlin Season 6 Episode 4 - Caerleon's Secret - part 1
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin is missing! Will Arthur find him in time? - Sorry, it is just one part of two. It was just to big for one episode! Part 2 follows next week!
1. Chapter 1

King Arthur and his servant Merlin are standing outside the castle on the training ground. They stand behind a small wall and look down to the lower town watching people arriving and leaving. Suddenly a wagon pulled by a horse makes its way up to the street and stops in front of the tavern "Rising Sun". Two riders on horses are following that wagon. As they arrive, they jump off their horses and the driver jumps off his wagon. They are big and strong, dark haired, unshaved and wearing dark clothes. The wagon carries a big cage. In that cage three men wearing worn-out clothes crouch.

A boy from the tavern arrives. The men hand him their reins. The driver adds: "Water the horses!" and enters together with his friends the tavern. Before he closes the door, he calls: "And fingers of that cage!" Merlin wonders: "Who are they? And what are they doing here?" Arthur sighs: "Slave traders." Merlin turns towards Arthur: "Slave traders?" Arthur nods: "Yes, Merlin. I'm sure they are on their way to Queen Annis's kingdom." Merlin turns back towards the tavern: "Can I look after that slaves? Please?"

Arthur nods again: "Alright. But don't cause any trouble. They are dangerous, handle them won't be pleasure. Take Sir Gwaine with you. Help them as much as you can." Merlin shakes his head: "I don't understand how a man can buy another one." Arthur puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder: "Not in Camelot. But different kingdoms - different laws. We have to respect that, even if we don't like it. In Queen Annis's kingdom to own a slave is usual. I wished I could do more for them." He turns towards the castle and leaves the training ground.

Merlin and Sir Gwaine enter the tavern. The slave traders are sitting at a table for lunch. Sir Gwaine makes steps forward until he stands close to them. He looks arround in their faces: "I'm Sir Gwaine of Camelot. And by order of the king, I want you to finish your meals and leave the city." The driver looks up: "Why?" Sir Gwaine adds: "Slave traders aren't welcome in Camelot. I'm sure you know that."

The driver answers angrily: "You know that the contract signed between King Arthur and Queen Annis allow that we can pass your kingdom. That includes to rest." Now it is Sir Gwaine who gets angrily: "You can pass our kingdom and you can rest. But you can do that outside our city. So finish your meal and leave it." The driver bows: "Of course. We do as you wish."

Now Merlin takes a step towards the slave traders: "Please, I want to look after your slaves." The driver looks up to him: "That isn't necessary. Thank you." But Sir Gwaine adds: "His name is Merlin. He is the kings servant and a physician. And Arthur told him to look after your slaves." The driver stands up: "As you wish. I lead you to my wagon." Merlin, Sir Gwaine and the driver leave the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

In front of the tavern stands that wagon and a boy waters the horses. The driver walks arround the wagon and unlocks a big padlock to open the cage. Merlin climbs into it. The three slaves in the cage frighten and draw back as much as can. They are shackled with iron shackles. Merlin smiles at them: "There is no need to be afraid. I'm Merlin. I'm a physician and I want to look after you. Show me your hands."He takes one hand of a young boy in his own. His iron shackle has caused bad wounds arround his wrist.

Merlin looks horrified at the diver: "Take off their shackles, now!" But the driver grins evil: "I don't have to. They are mine and I can do what I want with them." Merlin shakes his head: "Maybe, but at first I thought you are a trader. I ask you: how to sell slaves without hands? If you don't take off their shackles, they are going to loose them, if they survive it." The driver comes closer to the cage and looks at that hand of the boy: "This idiot! My new trading partner has locked this shackles to tightly."

Merlin looks up to the driver: "Please, take off their shackles. I can help your slaves. They are still catched in that cage, they won't run away." The driver sighs: "Alright, but hurry up!" He takes off the shackles of the slaves. Merlin looks over to Sir Gwaine: "Would you please hand me my medicine bag?" As he hands it to Merlin, Merlin adds: "Thank you. I'll manage now." Sir Gwaine isn't convinced, suspicious he looks at the driver: "Are you sure?" Merlin smiles: "Of course. Go, I know you have other work to do."

Sir Gwaine makes a step towards the driver.: "I'm sure you understand the order of the king. You have to leave the city after finishing your meal. I'll controle that later. When I come back, I don't want to see you and your friends here anymore." The driver bows. Sir Gwaine turns towards Merlin: "See you later Merlin!" and walks up towards the castle.

Merlin cleans the wounds and bandages one wrist after the other. The driver watches him: "You are a skilled physician. Didn't that knight said that you are a servant? How is that come along?" Merlin is concentrated on his work: "I'm Arthur's servant, that's right. But I live together with my guardian Gaius. He is the court physician. He told me a lot." The driver wonders: "A servant with skills of a physician, interesting combination."

As the two other slave traders leave the tavern, they discuss all together in the background. Merlin doesn't notices that, he finishes his work. The boy hands all men their reins back and enters the tavern. Merlin closes his medicine bag: "I did it. But you should change their bandages every day." As he tries to climb out of the cage, he gets a heavy blow on his head and faints on the floor of that cage.

The driver has knocked him out with his dagger. He locks the cage and big padlock. Hurrying they leave the city. The heavy wagon shakes that much, that Merlin's medicine bag falls out of that cage on the ground and rolls besides the street into the gras.

Arthur enters Gaius chambers. The old man is having his evening meal. That place in front of him is empty. Arthur walks through the room: "Gaius, can you tell me where I find my servant?" Gaius shakes his head: "I thought he spends the day with you? He isn't returned." Arthur wonders: "Are you sure?" Gaius stops eating and stands up: "Sure. I've seen him last time when he left for his work. What is it?" Arthur looks into Gaius eyes: "This is a question I should ask you. You and Merlin, you don't have any secrets which you are trying to hide before me?" Gaius shakes his head: "No. What about the tavern?"

Arthur smiles: "Finally, we both know that Merlin didn't spend his time in the tavern. So come on, where is he gone?" Gaius sighs: "MyLord, I wished I knew."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin awakes. As he opens his eyes, he sees the sky through a cage. And everything is trumbling, even he doesn't move. He sits up and a bad pain runs through his head. As he touches that position with his hand, he feels dried blood. There is a small wound on his head, but it stopped bleeding by now. His jacket is dirty and his scraf is covered with his blood. He looks arround. Now he notices the three other slaves in that cage. He remembers that he bandages their wounds: "What happened?" But they don't answer, they just look at him. They are too frightened.

As Merlin turns his head arround he recognises the driver: "What am I doing her? And where am I? And where am I going to?" The driver laughs: "Merlin, slept enough?" He calls one of the riders: "Look after our new arrival!" The rider grins and rides side by side to the cage: "You are on your way to Queen Annis's kingdom. You are going to be sold as all other slaves." Merlin scares: "I'm not a slave. I'm a free citizen of Camelot." The rider grins again: "Maybe you have been that, now you are a slave. You will bring us a lot of money."

Merlin shakes his head: "You can't do that, This is against the laws." The rider laughs loudly: "I have no interest in laws. Get used to it." Merlin tries to stand up: "Let me out of that cage or.." The rider laughs even more louder: "Or what? Do you really think there is only one person missing you? You have been the king's servant. I'm sure he has more then one. Wake up! Now other rules count!" He laughs again and rides away.

In King Arthur's chambers he sits at his desk. Restless he looks towards the door. Sir Gwaine enters the room: "MyLord what is it? You have called?" Arthur stands up: "Merlin is missing. When did you see him for the last time?" Sir Gwaine thinks about it for a moment, then he answers: "At the wagon of these slave traders. He bandaged the wounds of that slaves in that cage. Then he send me away. He told me, he'll manage." Arthur is beside himself: "You left him alone with that slave traders? When was that?" Sir Gwaine thinks about it again: "It was time for lunch. We disturbed them during having their meals."

Sir Gwaine makes a step forward towards his king: "Arthur, you and me, we know that he can look after himself." Arthur nods: "Yes, you are right. But something is wrong. I don't know." Sir Gwaine frowns: "Did you talked with Gaius?" Arthur takes his seat behind his desk: "Of course, I did. He isn't at home. And it is getting dark now." Sir Gwaine walks towards the door: "I'll take a look into the lower town. Don't worry, I'm sure, he is alright." Arthur sighs: "I hope you are right." Sir Gwaine leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Gwaine passes the courtyard and enters the lower town. In front of the tavern he stops and looks arround. Everything is alright, the slave traders left the city. He enters the tavern and asks the host: "These slave traders today, what can you tell me about them?" The host fills a tankard with met: "They had their meals here until you and Merlin came in. One of them left the tavern together with you both. The other men finished their meals. After they left the tavern, they soon left the city." Sir Gwaine drinks. As he finished: "Thanks. What about Merlin? Did you see him?" The host shakes his head: "Not after leaving the tavern together with you." He refills the tankard: "But wait, I'll call our boy." Sir Gwaine drinks while he waits.

As the host and the boy arrive, Sir Gwaine asks: "You have watered the horses of that slave traders today, haven't you?" The boy nods. Sir Gwaine adds: "Tell me, when did they left the city?" The boy answers unsure: "I hold the reins of their horses and watered them. Suddenly you, Merlin and the driver came out of the tavern. You left and Merlin bandaged the wounds of that men inside that cage. Nearly at the same time as the other men left the tavern, Merlin finished his work. I handed them their reins back and returned into the tavern. I remember Merlin told them, that he did it. Some minutes later I watched them through the window. They left the city."

Sir Gwaine looks straight into the boys face: "And Merlin?" The boy answers: "I haven't seen him anymore." Sir Gwaine smiles: "Thank you." and hands him a coin. The boy leaves the room. The host brings another jug filled with met: "What is it?" Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "Everything is alright. Merlin is missing. For a moment I thought that this slave trades could have catched him, but the boy would have told me, when he had seen Merlin in that cage while the wagon left the city." He grins: "Maybe Merlin needed some time off?" He looks at the host and his jug: "Why don't you refill my tankard? We don't want to warm up that tasty met inside that jug."


	5. Chapter 5

The wagon stops. It is dark as the driver jumps off it. He looks arround: "Enough for today. The horses need to rest." He looks over to his friends: "I'll make a fire, you care about our merchandises."

While the driver unloads some blankets and makes a fire, his partners open the cage. The four men inside get off. Merlin reels. Both men lead them to a small creek. Merlin and the other slaves go down on their knees. While the others drink, cleans Merlin his face and bloddy hands. He takes off his scarf to clean his wound.

Merlin observes his guards. Both hold a torch to light up the place. Arround them it is really dark, you can't see anything. The guards are talking with each other, they are distracted. Merlin's eyes change his colour and he sees a way passing the trees. He jumps up and runs towards that path. Before he disappears in the darkness, he fails to see a root. He stumbles and falls down on the ground. He tries to stand up, but the slave traders are over him. Before he is able to react, he gets another heavy blow on his head.

As he awakes some minutes later he finds himself back in the cage. His hands are shackled and fixed on the cage. He is hardly able to move. As he tries to stand up, a sickness comes over him. After he vomits, he falls back on the floor. Exhausted he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Midnight. The door of the tavern opens and Sir Gwaine leaves. He reels some steps. With one hand he props up on the wall in front of him. With his other hand he opens his trousers. After peeing, he stumbles. Abruptly Sir Gwaine is clear again: "This is Merlin's medicine bag." as he lifts it up. "What the hell?" He looks down to the ground, where he found it. Suddenly he realises what happened. He looks up to the tavern, to the gate: Damned!" As fast as he can he runs back into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur and Gwen are sleeping, as it knocks on their door. Gwen turns arround, she didn't wake up, so it is Arthur's turn to leave the bed. He opens the door and views into Sir Gwaine's eyes. Arthur yawns: "What is it Gwaine? And if it isn't important I swear you, I'll kill.." Before Arthur finishs the sentence, Sir Gwaine interrupts him: "Something happened to Merlin. I.." Now Arthur is awake, he makes a step outside his chamber and closes his door behind him. Both find themselfes on the corridor.

Arthur asks: "So, start again. What is with Merlin?" Sir Gwaine answers: "I was in the tavern.." Arthur nods: "I smell that." But Sir Gwaine doesn't stop talking: "I asked for that slave traders. Everything seemed fine as they left Camelot." Arthur gets impatient: "Gwaine!" Sir Gwaine wispers: "I found this on the ground beside the street. Merlin would never have left it there." He hands Merlin's medicine bag to his king. Arthur looks at it and wonders: "What does that mean? Where is Merlin? Did you found him?" Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "I'm sorry, I fear they abducted him." Arthur looks up to Sir Gwaine: "They won't be that stupid. They should know that somebody would notice that Merlin is missing." But Sir Gwaine shakes his head again: "He is just a servant. Who cares? I'm sure they don't believe that only one men would look for him." Arthur gets angrily now: "Merlin is maybe a servant, but I do care about him. And we will find him." Sir Gwaine smiles: "Just like me. I'll start looking for him."

Arthur shakes his head: "You won't. Gwaine, you'll go to bed now. Get rest. Sleep off your drunkenness!" But Sir Gwaine doesn't listen: "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone. I was such an idiot. I leave the castle as fast as I can." He turns arround to leave, but Arthur holds him back: "Gwaine it is dark outside, you can't go now. I know it is hard but we have to wait until dawn. I'm sure the slave traders also rest now." Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "They have a big projection." And Arthur adds: "And a heavy wagon. Go to bed now. We will find him, tomorrow."

Sir Gwaine nods: "Promise me not to leave without me?" Arthur smiles: "I promise." Before Sir Gwaine turns arround he adds: "This shouldn't have happend." Arthur touches his shoulder: "Go to bed now, I need you in the morning." Sir Gwaine sighs. Arthur adds: "We will find him. And we bring him back home." Both shake hands and Sir Gwaine leaves in direction of his room. Arthur sneaks back into his chamber and starts dressing.

There is still a light in Gaius chambers as Arthur enters the room. A small candle burns. Gaius sits at the table and sleeps with his head on it. As Arthur closes the door, he awakes. As Gaius recognises his king, he is disappointed: "MyLord, you aren't sleeping?" Arthur walks through the room: "Not more then you." Gaius nods: "I'm worried. Merlin didn't come home last night." Arthur sighs and puts Merlin's medicine bag on the table: "Gwaine found it near the tavern. I fear Merlin has been kidnapped by slave traders." Gaius takes the bag and strokes over it. He looks up: "You have to find him, promise me." Arthur nods: "We will. I promise." He puts his hands on Gaius shoulders: "I promise I'll bring him home. We leave at dawn." Gaius nods: "Thank you. But be careful, Merlin won't want that you are in danger because of him." Arthur tries a smile, nods and leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

At dawn, three knights prepare for leaving the castle. Arthur walks downstairs: "Hurry up! I hope everybody has rested?" Sir Gwaine grumbles and jumps on his horse. He passes the half of the courtyard and looks back: "Come on!" His horse dances nervously.

Arthur looks over to Sir Percival: "Look after him. I don't want him to do something he'll later regret." Sir Percival nods and rides by Sir Gwaine's side. Now Arthur looks over to Galahad: "And you? Stay with me!" Both jump on their horses. Together they leave the courtyard.

Through the window Gwen and Sir Leon watch them leaving. Gwen isn't convinced: "I don't like it. Merlin isn't with him. These slave traders are dangerous." Sir Leon smiles: "MyLady, he has three knights by his side. There is no need to worry. I know that Merlin always looks after our king. But I also believe that three knights should be able to handle it likewise. I'm sure they find Merlin and bring him home." Gwen smiles: "Of course, you are right." Sir Leon adds: "And I'm sure Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad handle a sword much better as Merlin could. They are knights of Camelot. And Merlin is our friend, but a servant. Our knights will manage." Gwen wonders about Sir Leon's words. But then she remembers, that he don't know about Merlin. She sighs: "But nevertheless, I don't like it."


	8. Chapter 8

One gush of cold water awakes Merlin. He jumps up and faces the driver holding an empty bucket. He grins: "Welcome is Annis's kingdom, in her city." Merlin looks arround, his head hurts and his hands are shackled with big iron shackles. On of the riders appears, he fixes Merlin's iron shackles on a iron grid next to a tent on a market. As Merlin turns arround, he finds the other three slaves from the wagon by his side. The rider and the driver grin and enter the tent. This gives Merlin the chance to look arround. It is a big market with lots of traders and visiters. On the other side are more tents with even more slaves in front of them. The slaves look as frightend as the slaves by his side. They won't be any help. In front of this slaves, people have a look at them. One of this people, a man wearing expensive clothes, examines hands and teeth of some slaves. Disgusted Merlin leaves viewing this man. In the other direction of the market is a podium. On it, you find two posts. On every post is fixed a chain with a shakle. Merlin shudders.

In this moment the expensive dressed man appears in front of Merlin and looks at him. The driver leaves the tent and the man asks: "What about him? Is he alright?" and points with his fingers at Merlin. "Where did you get him from?" The driver bows and answers: "We bought him on our way to the town. His old master had enough of him." Merlin shouts angriliy: "You are lying. You and your friends knocked me out and kidnapped me!" The driver shakes his head: "What have I told you? His master wasn't able to handle him anymore." The expensive dressed man smiles: "Seems he has a lot of energy. Is he healthy?" The driver nods: "Yes he is. Maybe a bit harassed through the journey, but he is." The expensive dressed man makes a step closer to Merlin: "What is your name boy?" Merlin doesn't react, his view goes on the floor. The driver catches Merlin's hair and pulls his head up: "His master was to weak for him. He needs a strong hand. His name is Merlin." The expensive dressed man touches Merlin's arms and legs: "He is strong, not that thin and weak like the other slaves. What has he done bevor?" The driver smiles: "He worked as a servant and aided a physician. " The expensive dressed man looks up: "Helped a physician?" The driver grins: "Yes. He worked in a physician's house." The expensive dressed man nods: "Let me see" and opens his bag to bring on a plant: "What is this and for what would you use it?" Merlin doesn't answers. He closes his eyes. The driver strengthens the pressure on Merlin's head: "Answer!" Merlin yowls and wispers: "It is yarrow and it can be used for digestive. It is also can be used to purifier blood and.." The driver takes his hand of Merlin's head and grins evil: "As I've told you. Why don't you come in? We can talk about him better inside the tent." The expensive man nods and both enter the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Four riders hunt along a street towards Queen Annis's kingdom. As Arthur shows his hand they stop: "This is a good place to rest. Down there is water for the horses, there is a little creek." The king jumps off his horse and looks up to Sir Gwaine. Sir Gwaine's view follows the street: "We can't rest, we need to hurry! The slave traders, I'm sure they made it into the city." Arthur shakes his head: "Gwaine, the horses need to rest." But Sir Gwaine doesn't listen: "Maybe Merlin is sold in that moment!" Arthur shouts at him: "Gwaine!" Sir Gwaine looks arround to his king. "Gwaine, we will find him. But we need our horses for that. If we want to ride into Queen Annis's kingdom, the horses need to rest." Sir Gwaine looks back towards the street: "I.." But Arthur reaches him again: "Gwaine, I'm worried as you are. But we have to keep calm. Riding our horses to death, won't help us." He pauses and adds: "Come on, water the horses!" Sir Gwaine nods and jumps off his horse. King Arthur turns towards his other knights: "Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, I want you to have a look arround here." Both nod and jump off their horses to disappear in the woods. Sir Gwaine grumbles and leads the horses towards the little creek.

He goes on his knees to refresh his face and drink. As he stands up again, his attention is catched. Carefully he makes a step into the water and lifts something up. It is Merlin's scarf with still some bloody marks on it. Panic comes up, he looks arround shouting: "Merlin! Merlin!" He searches behind every tree, through every leaf pile and in every bush. Nothing. Arthur appears: "What is it?" Without saying something Sir Gwaine shows him Merlin's scarf. Both look each other in their eyes. Sir Galahad and Sir Percival return: "Here is nothing arround. All we found are some trails of a heavy wagon. Somebody stayed here last night." Arthur nods: "You know what that means, don't you?" Sir Percival adds: "That slave traders." And Sir Gwaine adds: "And they have Merlin. Look what I've found!" All look horrified towards Merlin's scarf. Sir Gwaine turns arround and jumps on his horse: "If they have hurt him, I'll.." Arthur walks over to Sir Gwaine's horse and holds it: "Gwaine, don't! The horses need to rest!" With tears in his eyes Sir Gwaine answers: "Don't you see that? Something is wrong with Merlin. Maybe he is already dead.." His king interrupts him: "No, he isn't. He is alive. And now come on, I promise we go on looking for him as fast as possible." Sir Gwaine jumps off his horse again. Arthur touches his shoulder and turns towards the others: "And now let's eat. We won't find him, if we are to weak to stay on a horse."


	10. Chapter 10

The driver and the expensive dressed man leave the tent. The driver bows: "Thank you. It was a pleasure to make transactions with you." The expensive man nods and shouts over to two guards. Merlin sits on the ground and observes the on going scenes arround him. As the two guards reach the expensive dressed man, they bow and he adds: "Take him. Follow me to the forge." The guards pull Merlin up and lead him after the expensive dressed man. Together they enter a dark room.

It is hot in here. The blacksmith appears and bows: "At your service." The expensive dressed man smiles: "I need your help like always. My new slave needs his mark." Merlin winces: "You won't mark me like a horse? Will you? I'm not an animal!" He tugs on his shackles. The expensive dressed man grins: "Of course not. You could get an infection, it is to dangerous. You should know that." The blacksmith makes a step towards Merlin and looks at his neck. Merlin tries to go backwards, but his guards hold him. The blacksmith sighs and leaves the room for a moment. The expensive dressed man turns towards Merlin and explains: "My name is Lord Ryan. I'm your new master. I expect your full obedience. Otherwise I'll teach you that. Today you get your mark. It is an iron neck shackle with my coat of arms on it. So every citizen, every guard knows that you are a slave and that you are mine." Merlin shouts: "I'm not a slave! I'm a free citizen. And first of all, I'm not yours. I already have a master, who I serve. He has my loyality." Lord Ryan grins: "Merlin, I believe that. You don't behave like a slave." Merlin wonders: "So you'll let me go?" Lord Ryan laughs: "No! Merlin, I've paid a lot of money for you. I won't let you go. You better get used to it." Merlin shouts angrily: "I won't! You have to free me!" He tugs again on his shackles. Lord Ryan smile dies: "Enough! I'll teach you how to behave like a slave!" The blacksmith returns carrying that neck shackle. Merlin tries to avoid, but he has no chance. The blacksmith closes that ring arround his neck and locks it with a padlock. As he hands the key to Lord Ryan, he adds: "It is always a pleasure." Lord Ryan hands some coins to the blacksmith and turns towards the guards: "Bring him to the hospital!" The guards bow and leave the forge pulling a despaired Merlin with them.


	11. Chapter 11

As the four men enter the hospital, Lord Ryan orders: "Take off his shackles and wait outside the house." They unlock Merlin's shackles and leave. Lord Ryan looks into Merlin's sad face: "This is your new home. Here you'll live and work. This is your resting place." He points at a blanket on the floor. "You'll serve the people inside. Serve the dinner and wash them. Come on!" Merlin looks arround. It is a small kitchen. Lord Ryan opens another door: "This is their resting room. I'm a physician and you'll help me as much as you can. You'll do everything I'll order." Merlin isn't able to speak. As they enter the room, Merlin's new master adds: "At first you'll prepare the beds." Merlin looks through the room: six beds stand inside, in two of them stay two sick men. "The four empty beds need fresh blankets. And then you'll make us some food. And Merlin, don't ever think about running away. The two guards stand in fornt of the door. And with your shackle arround your neck, everybody who catches you, will bring you back to me." Merlin nods and Lord Ryan smiles: "I'm sure we'll come along. I'm a good master, if you are a good slave. I need your help here." He smiles again: "You find some fresh blankets over there. Come on Merlin, start working."

In the evening, Merlin sits exhausted on his blanket. It was a day full of work. Lord Ryan enters the room: "Well done Merlin. You are a really help, you are a good physician. I'm sure your former master was proud of you." Merlin looks up: "He'll come and take me home." Lord Ryan shakes his head: "Merlin, forget him. You belong to me now. And I won't let you go. I've paid for you. Even he'll comes, he has no right to take you with him. Get rest now. I'll see you in the morning." He leaves the house and Merlin listens how he locks the door. He stands up and looks out of the window. The two guards are still in front of the door. He goes back to his blanket and sighs.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen enters Gaius's chambers. The physician sits on Merlin's bed. Gwen sits down by his side and puts her hand on his shoulder. Gaius looks up. Gwen smiles: "I'm sure he is alright. Arthur will find him and take him home." Gaius nods: "I'm sure he will." He sighs: "But I'm still worried." Gwen nods: "Just like me. But we have to trust Arthur." Gaius smiles: "I do. Arthur and Merlin, they belong together." He pauses and adds: "And to me." Gwen smiles and hugs him: "I know. I know."

At the same time Arthur and his knights reach Queen Annis's royal court. As they enter her big hall, Queen Annis looks surpised at them: "King Athur, what are you doing here?" Arthur sighs: "I'm sorry your highness for appearing that late unannounced. We were following a trail of slave traders into your city." Queen Annis wonders: "Why?" King Arthur sighs again: "We suppose, they kidnapped my servant." Queen Annis wonders even more: "You made the whole way to look for your fool?" Arthur smiles: "Exactly. Please allow me to look for him into your city." Queen Annis shakes his head but answers: "Of course. I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow. Please be my guest." Arthur bows: "Thank you your highness." She looks towards his knights: "And who are they?" Arthur takes a step besides and explains: "These are three of my finest knights. This are Sir Galahad, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine." The queen looks from one to another and stops at Sir Gwaine: "Do we know us?" Sir Gwaine bows: "No, but it is a pleasure to meet you." Queen Annis asks again: "I'm sure, I have seen you before. Habe you been here before?" Sir Gwaine looks up: "I was born in your kingdom and I grew up here. But this is long ago." The queen's interest is catched: "What was your name?" "Sir Gwaine of Camelot, your highness." She smiles: "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Gwaine." She looks over to a young man at her side: "This is my right hand and my heir to the throne, this is Sir Derek. Arthur and Sir Derek shake hands: "Nice to meet you." The young man bows. Queen Annis smiles and adds: "Sir Derek please take care of our guests." The young man bows again: "Of course MyLady." Arthur smiles: "Thank you, your highness, thank you Sir Derek." Queen Annis nods: "I'm sure you are tired. Sleep well." A servant appears and leads King Arthur and his knights out of the hall. Queen Annis and Sir Derek watch them leaving. Her view stops again at Sir Gwaine, what also Sir Derek notices: "Do you know him?" The Queen skakes her head: "No, but he remembers me of a person he looks like. He remembers me of a woman I know."


	13. Chapter 13

As all people into the house are asleep, Merlin stands up and passes the room with the sick men. He opens a door towards a little yard. This is the way to lavatory. That little yard is surrounded by big walls. As Merlin enters the yard and closes the door behind him silently, he looks arround. He climbs up the wall to get down on the other side. As he lands on his feet he looks up, straight into the eyes of his new master. Before he is able to run, two guards catch and hold him. "Merlin, I didn't thought that you are that stupid. Do you really think it would be that easy? You aren't my first slave. You aren't the only one who tried to run away. But nobody made it. I know all the possibilites, believe me." He turns towards his guards: "Lock him away!" The guards bow and drag Merlin with them.

The guards throw him into a dark hole and close it with big iron doors. It is that dark, that Merlin can't see anything arround him. "Leoht!" and with his eyes turning into red, a light shines on his hand. Merlin looks arround. No way out. It is a small room without windows. The only way out is through the iron doors, guarded by two men. The light dies and Merlin closes his eyes. In his mind he calls after his king: "Arthur? Arthur?" But Arthur doesn't answer. Merlin sighs: "Will you ever use your amulet? I know you are close enough to hear me." Sad, lonely and exhausted he falls asleep.

As the door opens again, it is morning. Because of the darkness, now the light blinds Merlin. He is hardly able to see anything. He notices two men, throwing him on the ground. Slowly he recognises his new master. Lord Ryan doesn't look pleased: "Merlin what am I going to do with you? You tried to run away. That wasn't very nice." Merlin answers angrily: "You have to let me go. I'm not your slave." Lord Ryan smiles: "Merlin you are. And I'll show you. I've paid a lot of money for you. And I need your help. I won't let you go, I'll teach you a lesson." Merlin looks down on the ground. Lord Ryan strokes over Merlin's head: "I can't allow your disobedience. I've told you that this will have consequences. And I redeem my promises." Merlin looks up: "What does that mean?" Lord Ryan looks strictly down to his slave: "I'll show you who I am, I'm your master. I'll break your resistance." He nods towards his guards, who pull Merlin up and take him with them.


	14. Chapter 14

On the market in front of that podium they all stop. Lord Ryan enters the place at first. Merlin tries to escape, but he has no chance. The two guards keep pushing him upstairs. Panic rises and Merlin tugs on his shackles. His master looks smiling at him: "Seems you understand what does that mean. Don't worry. After that, you'll follow me like a little dog." He turns towards his guards and adds: "Open his shackles and undress his jacket and shirt!" Merlin tries to run away, but the guards hold him.

He could use his magic. He looks arround. He thinks about the situation: "Why do I have such a big audience. From all parts of the market they come over here to watch me getting punished. And these lots of guards arround the place, I'll never make it out of the city alive."

The guards shackle both arms of Merlin on one of the posts. Lord Ryan makes a step towards Merlin and looks closely into his eyes: "Merlin, look at this." His master shows him a big whip. "I'll use that to punish you. I won't stop until you call me your master. Did you understand that?" Merlin answers angrily: "I'll never do that. I won't betray my master. Before I'll do that, I prefere to die." Lord Ryan shakes his head: "Merlin, I don't want you to die. All I want is your loyality. And I'll get it. We will see when you change your mind."

He walks arround him and raises his hand. With his full strength, he hits Merlin's naked back. "Aaahh!" Merlin sceams. A blow with that whip hurts more than Merlin has expected. A second and a third blow follow. His master again walks arround his young slave: "Merlin you are stronger than you look. But believe me, I've always won this game. Don't make it so hard for yourself." He pauses, worried he adds: "Give up! I don't want to do that. It hurts me to see you in that way. But I'll go on, so please call me your master!" Merlin doesn't answer. He just closes is eyes. Lord Ryan sighs and two more blows follow. Merlin's screams echo over the whole market. Already big red stripes appear on Merlin's back.


End file.
